Insomniaque
by Marici
Summary: Et si le passé de Charles aurait fait en sorte qu'il ne dorme plus pour protéger 24 heures sur 24 heures son équipage lorsqu'il est en poste comme Capitaine?
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Insomniaque

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture : **5 novembre 2005 - 7 novembre 2005

**Genre :** Drame

**Rating :** PG 13

**Résumé :** Et si le passé de Charles aurait fait en sorte qu'il ne dorme plus pour protéger 24 heures sur 24 heures son équipage lorsqu'il est en poste comme Capitaine?

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près de vous appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard.

**Notes sur la fic :** Courte fic de 3 parties.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

- Je vais m'débrouiller, j'te dis… Non ! J'la dérangerai pas ! Pour une fois qu'elle peut passer du temps entre elle et son chum, j'ne vais pas bousiller leur seul moment en couple depuis un bout !... Ben non, ça me fait plaisir de te dépanner maman pis les garder … j'comprends… oui... Justement, il faut que j'aille m'occuper eux… hein?... Euh ouais, c'est ça, ton nouveau capitaine d'amour va te laisser… oui… Bye, maman !

À l'autre bout de l'appartement, on entendit le bruit continu d'un téléphone à la conversation coupée, puis des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre dans laquelle il y avaient lieu d'une cacophonie de pleurs enfantins qui remplissaient le peu de silence qui pouvait rester.

Laurent se donnait en spectacle, de toute la force de ses poumons, se pensait sûrement à l'opéra quand Charles entra dans la pièce.

Il lui donna son boire, qui sembla le contenter un peu, bien au chaud dans ses bras. Ce qu'il comprenait Sarah à force de s'émerveiller devant le petit. Il la comprenait d'avoir failli tout laisser, son travail, sa jeunesse, son corps de jeune femme, son intimité de couple pour la routine et les couches.

Un jour, lui aussi, il aimera bien devenir papa pour avoir une chose aussi mignonne à lui dans ses bras, se dit-il en continuant d'admirer le bébé. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter du titre de parrain.

Et comme Charles alla le recoucher dans son lit, les trois autres gamins entrèrent dans la chambre du petit, eux, ils étaient soudainement devenus moins angéliques, leurs vêtements de neige mouillés, la minuscule Kimberly en pleurs.

- Mmeeuhh…Ciisstofe m'a poussé d'an ban neeeiiggee ! S'exclama la fillette, en s'accrochant aux jambes du jeune homme.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'indigna Christophe.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Ajouta Gabriel en la pointa. Elle voulait jouer avec nous pis on voulait pas ! Elle a trop insisté !

- Bon, ça suffit vos conneries, chacun dans vos chambres pour réfléchir, je vais venir vous parler tour à tour ! Dit-il, sévèrement.

En ronchonnant, ils ne pouvaient que quitter la pièce d'un pas traînant. Charles les suivit pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient obéis, après avoir reposé sur le dos le petit Laurent dans son berceau et l'avoir bordé.

La petite chicane terminée et les autres aussi au lit, il retourna, à pas lourds, s'écouler dans un fauteuil, piquer un somme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand il retourna voir si tout allait bien… Rien n'allait…

Une trente de minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus qu'un corps léthargique qui ne respirait plus, à la place de Laurent.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Charles, j'étais tellement inquiète ! J'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone ! S'exclama la jeune femme, en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est qui se passe, câline !

Il se levait de son siège, pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour se rassurer qu'elle n'allait pas le détester totalement. La salle attente était bruyante et même les pleurs de Charles s'en distinguèrent. Même Julien, son nouveau copain, qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait traînée dans une urgence bondée, restait à l'écart d'un air affecté, sa manière de compatir.

Il avait tellement de peine qu'il ne la cacha plus, il se devait d'exprimer d'une manière quelconque son irresponsabilité, son imbécillité, se montrer qu'il recevait une sacrée claque en matière de gardiennage.

La douleur morale insoutenable qui déchira son corps sembla emplie de poison qui se diffusait dans ses veines. Et celui de sa sœur tangua contre le sien, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de le consoler sans comprendre ce qui le rendait aussi éploré.

- J'sais pas même pas…, Parvenait-il à dire à travers de ses pleurs. Les ambulanciers m'ont dit qu'il était... qu'il a été victime du… Sarah, j'voulais pas… j'voulais pas te faire ça…

Elle recula un peu et lui dit, consolante :

- Calme-toi, c'est beau, je suis là… Dis-moi ça clairement.

- L-lau-rent… Articula-t-il avec difficulté apparente de prononcer le moindre mot ayant rapport au bambin. il est…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Pire… la… la mort subite… du nourrisson… Je suis tellement con…

- Oh mon dieu…

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de pousser un sanglot de douleur, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je… m'excuse… je m'excuse tellement, Sarah…

- C'est correct, Dit-elle, presque imperceptible. C'est juste inattendu… j't'en veux pas… Oh mon dieu…

- Mais… ils voulaient… que…tu identifies le corps de… Lau-rent… C'est de ma faute si tu dois… faire ça…

Incapable de répondre, elle opina, en se demandant comme laisser sortir sa douleur sans blesser Charles. Elle finit par se réfugier dans les bras de son amoureux en pleurant.

Comment pouvait-il être partit ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, un si petit garçon, qui n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de vivre et déjà envolé en fumée…

Pourquoi la vie leur avait arraché Laurent aussi cruellement ? Pourquoi le destin avait comploté contre eux ?

On les appela peu de temps après à la morgue. S'y rendre fut un trajet inconcevable d'accablement. On aurait dit que Charles avait traversé le couloir de la mort et s'était écrouler, inerte, au beau milieu. Un endroit avec son trop plein de décès qui lui donnait la nausée, qui le rebutait de tout ce qu'il était. La pièce qui les attendait semblait pire.

Elle était remplie de civières avec des corps conservés dans une housse, rien de très accueillant. Le médecin légiste, d'un air compréhensif, leur désigna la plus petite de toutes et l'ouvrit lentement.

Ce n'était pas le rejeton qu'il avait vu naître, un peu grandir. Ce n'était plus lui, alors que pourtant, c'était lui… Un être si mignon et il n'avait pu qu'ouvrir les yeux une fraction de seconde qu'il devait déjà les refermer éternellement. Ce qui ne méritait pas de le faire. Il aurait dû vivre. Un regard brillant d'enfant déjà éteint, c'était si… déchirant...

C'est n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait pas être cette petite masse toute bleue en forme de bébé.

Il n'osait pas croire que ça pourrait être la réalité, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de…

- Oui, c'est lui… Laurent Patenaude.

La réplique noyée de tristesse, de Sarah trancha tout.

Il sentit ses jambes ramollir, son cœur fit un affreux bond, sa gorge qui muselait un cri de douleur, il s'accrocha comme il pouvait au brancard pour éviter de s'évanouir.

Le couple dut donc se retirer dans le bureau du docteur pour signer les horribles papiers d'avis de décès, de la paperasse. Ayant pas trouvé la bravoure de les rejoindre, de quitter son regard de ce corps délogé de vie par sa négligence, Charles resta dans la pièce.

L'observer sans arrêt, comme pour détecter s'il n'allait pas finir par bouger de nouveau. L'observer pour se convaincre qu'il ne faisait que dormir profondément. Au pire, dans un profond coma…

Mais pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Il n'était pas mort… Totalement impossible. Il n'était pas mort... Vivant, un point c'est tout.

Toujours le même refrain perçant dans sa tête, en boucle. Nécessaire dans sa propagande contre lui-même.

Ne pas s'avouer vaincu dans cette guerre invisible.

Il passa sa main tout délicatement sur la dépouille frigorifiée qui avait plus conscience de rien du tout.

Il n'était qu'un danger public, un abruti de risque pour les gens. Menaçant pour tous, pour lui. Qu'est qu'il pouvait bien arriver la prochaine fois qu'il allait s'envoler, même quelques minutes de trop, dans le pays de Morphée ?

Il devait prendre des mesures pour qu'il ne se reprenne pas à observer un autre cadavre. Se débarrasser de la partie pernicieuse en lui avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de ravages.

- Patenaude ?

Il ne manifesta aucun signe de vie. Ses doigts continuaient de s'accrocher à la petite masse qui était vivante… vivante et en santé…

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, focalisant toute son énergie à la regarder, scruter chaque détail.

- Patenaude ? Il faut y aller…

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. La main puissante, plutôt tremblante, de Julien l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le dégager de là. Il voulut protester, crier, sortir de ce qu'il avait en lui. Tout l'échec qu'il subissait, qu'il le rendait aussi protecteur d'un coup. Tout.

À peine avoir traverser la moitié de la pièce d'un pas funèbre, il retourna la tête vers le petit corps qui n'avait pas encore retourné dans sa housse.

Comme dans une illusion, il le cru bouger sur place, agitant les bras comme un poisson. Ou peut-être en était-ce une ?

L'homme l'entraîna une deuxième, de peine et de misère, jusqu'à la porte. Et déjà libérer de son emprise, il fit volte-face.

Sarah pris la relève, d'une façon qui lui semblait déjà assez déplaisante pour elle-même. Elle l'agrippa par la taille, le plus fortement possible, comme pour lui écraser l'estomac, lui comprimer le vide qui s'y logeait.

- J'veux y retourner ! Va-t'en ! Fiche-moi la paix !

- Non, on peut pas rien faire d'autre que de laisser aller les choses ! Et vivre notre deuil. Ça sert à rien de t'obstiner…

- IL EST PAS MORT, OK !

Elle le retenu de toutes ses forces, le raisonner en vain :

- Laurent est mort, rentre-toi ça dans la tête !

- Puisque que je te dis qu'il est vivant ! Je l'ai vu ! Il a bougé !

- Non, tu te fais croire des choses !

- Laisse-moi ! S'exclama-t-il, en l'ignorant, se débattant pour pénétrer dans la pièce. J'ai pas besoin de personne ! Je suis déjà assez gaffe ambulante comme ça sans en rajouter ! Tasse-toi…

- Écoute-moi… arrête, tu passeras pas… Charles, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je sais que c'est pas ta faute. Ça ne sera jamais celle de personne, parce que c'est un accident !

- Un accident stupide causé par MOI ! Et puis dis-moi pas que ça te dérange absolument pas d'avoir perdu un de tes petits à cause de moi, PARCE QUE JE TE CROIRAI PAS SARAH PATENAUDE !

La blondinette le lâcha, ahurie. Le regardant comme s'il venait de dire la pire des offenses à son égard.

Il avait le champ libre pour aller vérifier dans la salle. Cependant, tout ce qui lui semblait le plus envisageable selon ses nerfs, ce fut de lui retomber dans ses bras, en pleurs tout comme elle, en s'excusant.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Le réveil sonna à côté de lui, il éteignit. Geste dépourvu de fatigue, matériel inutile. La bibliographie complète de César qu'il connaissait par contre, mots pour mots, phrases pour phrases, tomba sur le sol au même moment.

L'appareil indiquait, avec phosphorescence, 7 heures.

Une autre nuit à rester éveillé sans difficulté, sans que son corps ne réclamait plus de repos. Il avait plus besoin de fermer les yeux. Tant qu'il sera en service militaire, il ne le fera pas.

Et peut-être même plus jamais en service… Dans deux mois, il s'en irait en stage sur Sirius 23. À ce moment, ça fera six mois, Laurent aurait déjà eu un an. Étant second officier, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'assoupir un moment.

La pensée involontaire lui fit essuyer au jeune homme quelques larmes discrètes lors qu'il commençait à se préparer pour aller à ces cours.

On lui disait souvent qu'il avait vécu son deuil d'une manière inaccoutumée, comme une privation, pas une acceptation.

Il s'en foutait. Tout le monde avait commencé à surmonté sa peine. Pas lui, il ne l'avait même pas encore vécue.

Et il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement la rencontrer, il ne faisait que de le contourner pour se dire qu'il allait le faire beaucoup plus tard. Voire jamais.

Il saisit son sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Une autre journée ordinaire en apparence, dans sa tête, une autre à finir.

Il se fila un expresso, une autre crise. Ses jambes voulaient le lâcher, il avait des spasmes horribles, ses yeux vacillaient dangereusement.

Jamais plus dormir. La catastrophe si ça reproduisait. Plus jamais de réveil.

Le sommeil était une source de douleur. Tout effacer et commencer une nouvelle vie toujours éveillée.

* * *

><p>Sur Sirius 23, il avait connu ce membre d'équipage instable et dépressif… Ils s'étaient raconté leur vie une nuit durant laquelle ils étaient les seuls à travailler…<p>

- Toi, pourquoi t'es sur vaisseau ?

- On a m'embarqué comme ingénieur mécanique. C'était une belle occasion… Mais je m'ennuie trop de la Terre, de mes amis et de ma famille. J'suis pas capable finalement d'être un astronaute…j'veux m'en retourner sur Terre…

- Moi, il faut que je sois absolument astronaute. Sans quoi, j'sais pas quoi je vais devenir. J'ai peur de ce vide-là. Faut que sois Capitaine. que je fasse tout pour garder mes membres d'équipages vivants, du moins en ne pas dormir… ça va éviter beaucoup de choses…


End file.
